Whips and Scorns of Time
by Poetsfall
Summary: The war is over. Voldemort is dead, but where is the body of Severus Snape? The only signs that he was ever there was a pool of blood and a parchment with five words: It is time. Twenty turns.
1. When She Didn't Think

**Chapter 1 - When She Didn't Think**

_That makes calamity of so long life;_

_For who would bear the whips and scorn of time,_

_The oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely,_

_The pangs of despised love, the law's delay_

Hamlet (Act III, Scene I.), William Shakespeare

It was over. The war. The bane of her witch hood, the first part of it. Lord Voldemort had met his demise. It was hard to grasp as the Dark Lord had haunted them for all their years in school. And now _he_ was gone. She didn't know why it bothered her, except that Harry had told her his life. Why he had been, who he had been. It all made sense now and he was dead. He had seemed so very constant, even though he had been the lest liked of all the professors in Hogwarts. He had been in his own league. Alone. Intelligent. Dedicated. Much like she was. She snorted with amusement. How did she not see that before. No, sorry. Of course she hadn't, because she hadn't known him. She didn't even now, but she knew some of his motives.

There were several reasons for her loneliness.

One.

The kiss she had shared with Ron Weasley, her best friend in addition to the famous Chosen One, in the heat of battle seemed to have left him with an expectation that there would be more.

_No_, she thought. It had been a mistake, only brought on by the rush of adrenaline after the destruction of Helga Hufflepuff's cup in the Chamber of Secrets. He had been devastated when she had broken this news with him and refused to speak with her anymore, turning the Weasleys against her.

Fine.

If he wanted to be that way, if they wanted to be that way, who was she to care.

Two.

A few hours after the end of the battle news had come Australia. Her parents had been killed. Somehow the last remaining, most vindictive Death Eaters had found out where her parents were. They had been killed in a very short time, not being tortured anymore than for entertainment, after the Death Eaters had clearly found that the only satisfaction they would get was to make her miserable, since she had modified their memories, they hadn't known who she was.

Making Hermione Granger miserable? Check.

Three.

Harry was occupied with Ginny Weasley. And when she meant occupies. Well... Let's just say, they wouldn't be waiting for their nuptials.

Furthermore, he didn't want to take sides in the argument between Ron and her and was afraid to anger the Weasleys. True friend he was, afraid to be seen to speak with her while she was being seen.

She had been forgotten. Not a new situation to her, by any chance. They had done that before. But being alone in the midst of a war with others being occupied by each other. it made her feel quite desolate.

She left the Great Hall feeling numb and fiddling with her necklace, careful not to disturb the charms around it. It was a Time Turner. True she had given up the one she had used in third year to keep up with her lessons, but for some very odd reason it had been something Dumbledore had given her before he had died in her sixth year. A year ago, she surmised.

_"I have a feeling you will need this. Do not break the wards before it is time," he had said._

_"How do I know, sir?" she had asked._

_"You will know," had been his only cryptic answer._

She hadn't thought of that for such a long time. Bringing the memory filled her with a sudden and odd compulsion to return to the Shrieking Shack. Nobody would surely miss her. It was wrong that the man who had sacrificed so much for them would be forgotten.

When she came to the room where they had seen Voldemort kill the man with his snake familiar Nagini, she surprisingly found it empty. There was no body of Severus Snape, Potions Master and double spy. There was a pool of partially dried blood which clearly stated that he had indeed _been_ here, at least. In the middle of the pool there was a parchment. Stopping herself from just picking the parchment up, she cast analytical spells to determine if it was only a parchment and safe to pick up. Nothing indicated it to be anything else than what it was, so she stooped down and gingerly picked it up. The parchment was empty and she sighed in disappointment.

As her sigh passed over the parchment words spread onto the parchment. It was a style she recognised, but couldn't quite place. The few words went:

_It is time. Twenty turns._

Little did she know that those five words would change everything. For at that moment for the first time in her life, Hermione Granger, the sane voice of the Gryffindor Golden Trio, did not think. She took the time turner from under her shirt and felt that the charms that had kept it from spinning accidentally were gone and turned it twenty times. She disappeared with the world whirling around her.

She came to in, nowhere else, than the Shrieking Shack. She frowned when she noted that there was no blood stain and then she looked down to her hands that were still holding the time turner. Letting of the device horrified she realised what she had done. She had gone back in time without a thought, and she didn't even know how far back she had gone. _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ echoed through her head and after that looked around her. She had no way of knowing if it was day or night, but she thanked the fates that it had not been a full moon. It would have been quite a surprise to meet Remus Lupin in werewolf form.

She decided not to stay there any longer and made her way through the secret passage she had crept through coming there. After some thought she cast a Disillusionment Charm on herself just in case.

When she emerged on the other side under the Whomping Willow, she noted it was dusk and made her way to the castle doors. There she paused for a moment, before opening the doors and stepping in. There was nobody in the entrance hall and there were no people there.

She walked through the halls and came in front of the gargoyle that led up to the Headmaster's office. She paused uncertainly and then nocked the gargoyle with her wand. Nothing happened. She tried again. Nothing. Nothing at all. She tried the third time and was now convinced that something was horribly out of place. Suddenly a familiar figure appeared, a woman with black hair. Hermione recognised her as Transfigurations Professor Minerva McGonagall.

The woman headed directly towards the gargoyle with a haste and agility Hermione had seen lost during the rain of Professor Dolores Umbridge when she had been hit by four stunners square in the chest returning after months from St. Mungo's with only a small stiffness and a cane she had had to use until the final battle.

The woman said the password to the stone gargoyle and Hermione hastily followed on her heels. She came to the Headmaster's office to find a younger Albus Dumbledore look up in surprise.

"Good evening, Minerva. What brings you here?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"There has been another incident between my house and that of Slytherin. I have taken action, but I must report to you that it has taken both parties to the infirmary," the Head of Gryffindor house reported.

"Yes, thank you very much, Minerva," Dumbledore said and McGonagall left in a flurry of emerald green robes. Then he looked directly at her and she let go of the disillusionment.

"And who might you be?" he asked with the same deceptive calm. Hermione considered her options. Choosing not to answer his question and playing for time she made herself seem tired which was not a long stretch in acting since she was exhausted. All the fighting had got to her.

"I'm sorry, sir, but may I ask of you what day it is. I have been travelling and lost track of time all together," she exclaimed with exasperation.

"Why, it is the 3rd of September, 1978," Dumbledore answered.

"1978?" Hermione wondered out loud before she could stop herself. Dumbledore studied her intently and after a long moment of silence said:

"Can I help you with something?"

Hermione thought quickly.

"I would like to do my last year of schooling here at Hogwarts. I assume you get a letter from my mother, Madame Chastain?"

The Headmaster looked at her slightly surprised. He blinked once before answering.

"No, I'm afraid not. Was I supposed to?" His voice was calm. Hermione sighed heavily as if the world was weighed on her shoulders.

"Yes, I'm afraid you were. That you did not get her letter is very troubling."

"How so, Miss...?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione knew that his curiosity had been piqued.

"Chastain. Herminia Jeanne Chastain," she answered. Her maternal grandparents would always call her that, turning Hermione and Jean into their French counterparts, except Chastain was their last name. "It means that my father intercepted my mother's letter and that means automatically my mother's death."

"I'm sorry to hear it. My condolences for your loss. Could you tell me why you are led to think this way?"

"My mother sent me to England to protect me from an arranged marriage to a rich Muggle sheikh. I am not proud in calling Gifre Chastain my father," she explained seeping her voice with bitterness she felt against her parents for disowning her. "Father would kill anyone for fortune's sake."

"How long have you been on the run?" Dumbledore asked continuing his line of questioning.

"Since May."

"And your schooling? Did you attend Beauxbatons?"

"No, I did not, but I was taught by their curriculum by private tutors. I followed Hogwarts curriculum in Potions, Transfigurations, Charms, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy," she told him thanking the deities yet again that day. She had familiarised herself with the Academy's teaching methods during her fourth year when the Academy and Durmstrang were visiting for the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

"I'm glad to hear it. Have you passed any formal qualifications?" Dumbledore inquired.

"My father would never allow it. He sees no need for a formal training of witches past basic household care. My tutors told me that I would have received Outstanding for all, but Defence Against the Dark Arts, if I would have done my O.W.L.'s."

"And your grade in that particular subject?"

"Exceeds Expectations."

"Not bad, not bad at all, Miss Chastain. Let's get you sorted, shall we?"

Hermione nodded and Dumbledore got up to get the Sorting Hat setting it onto her head.

_Lies, Miss Granger. Quite convincing. You have certainly changed since your memories of your last sorting. You do have the heart of a lion, but this time around you'll do better in another group._

She was sorted into Slytherin.


	2. A Slytherin?

**Chapter 2 - A Slytherin?**

It was quite a surprise for Hermione, but she said nothing when Dumbledore returned the Sorting Hat to its place on the shelf. He conjured her some food to eat and after sent her down to the Slytherin common room with the password and saying that all she will need will be provided for her.

She made her way down to the dungeons without problem, but paused when she realised that she didn't know where the entrance was like Harry and Ron did, since they were the ones that had visited it in their second year.

"Merde", Hermione cursed and looked around. After standing in the corridor for some time a couple of seventh year Slytherin boys appeared in the empty corridor. They looked haughty as they took in her dishevelled hair and Muggle clothes. She was covered in scar and grime. They drew there wands.

"Well, well. What is a girl like you doing in the deep, dark dungeons all alone?" one of the boys asked in a jeering tone.

"I'm looking for the Slytherin common room", she answered. They looked stunned for a moment before they gathered their wits.

"Yeah, why?" the other one asked.

"Because I was just sorted into Slytherin house in the Headmaster's office. Satisfied?" Hermione answered quickly loosing her patience.

"And who might you be?"

"Herminia Chastain, transfer student from France and as of now student of Hogwarts and member of Slytherin house. And the current password is aconite. Help any?" Hermione said. The boys looked at each other uncertainly. Hermione took that moment to observe them and noted something familiar of the other one. He was tall and had dark shaggy hair.

"You're a Black, aren't you?" she asked. The boy looked at her with a calculating look and then extended his hand.

"Good guess. Regulus Black, at your service", the Black answered putting his wand away and extending his hand. "This is Selwyn."

The boy next to Regulus Black nodded.

"I would be quite poorly educated if I didn't know a Black when I saw one," Hermione answered and took his hand. He bowed slightly.

"And who was your excellent teacher?" Regulus asked.

"My mother is a pureblood", was Hermione's simple answer. Regulus frowned and Selwyn looked troubled. "And my father is a half-blood."

Her casual continual seemed to soothe the two slightly.

"The common room is this way, Herminia," Regulus said and extended his hand to let her go before them. She smiled gratefully and followed.

Hogwarts had not changed before her time, Hermione noted with satisfaction. Her roommates didn't take well for her, so she spent a lot of her time with Regulus Black and Selwyn, the two students she had first met when arriving in this time. She caught up in her lessons soon.

Regulus was an intellectual much like herself and they partnered in most classes and spent time studying in the library and the Slytherin common room, but it wasn't until All Hallow's Eve that he asked her:

"So, Herminia, I've been wondering, why did you transfer here so abruptly?"

Hermione looked at him narrowing her eyes.

"How do I know I can trust you?" she asked. Regulus returned her appraising look. He had come to enjoy her company, odd bird as she was. She was as cunning as any Slytherin, but she was more straightforward than anyone else, except for maybe Gryffindors. But that must because she is not so ingrained by house personalities than if she had gone to Hogwarts more than a few months.

"You can't, but I like to believe as much as I loathe to admit it that I can be as loyal as a Hufflepuff when it comes to my friends, a trait we Slytherins share with them, all though we like to take care of only our own. We are not quite... as extensive as they are. And I rather like to think that you are my friend," he answered with more honesty he had ever used. His answer seemed to please her enough to give one concession.

"My mother sent me, to protect me."

He couldn't help continuing his line of inquiry. His curiosity had been piqued when he had met her in the dungeons with Muggle clothes that were strange even to their standards. Sometimes he wondered if he had been correctly sorted.

"Yes, your pureblood mother. You mentioned her on your first night. What family does she belong to?"

Hermione's demeanour changed. Her true emotions were also easier to detect than others, but he still wished he had Severus' talent of Legilimency. She chewed her lip, something she did when nervous or furiously thinking. He couldn't say which it was. She spoke finally.

"I cannot say. The spell her family cast on her when they disowned prevents it. She can never be revealed to belong to their family."

Regulus had never heard of such a spell. His disbelief seemed to shine from his face making him unusually transparent. She was dangerous that way, the way she could get about anybody to open up to her like the books she loved so much.

"Its a family specialty. A very closely guarded secret. Nobody can figure out the formula, not even by the rest of the family. It is only known by the Head and the heir apparent."

"You seem to know a lot about it," Regulus observed carefully. She flicked a cautious glance at him.

"Well, that much is common knowledge amongst the family."

"So, why was she disowned?" he asked. She frowned and sighed.

"She didn't heed their warnings about my father. Damn right they were too. Trying to marry me off to Muggle for his money and killing my mother for protecting me."

Her anger seemed to undo the wall that she had built around herself and she began showing her vulnerability in the worst and trusting way to him by crying and sobbing uncontrollably. He put his arms around her trying to comfort her. It took her a long time to calm down enough to pull back and wipe away her tears.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "I was on the run for several months before I finally managed to come here."

"You are safe now, aren't you?" Regulus wondered.

"Yes. He doesn't know where I am. Mother removed all memories of me by obliviating herself. He could have only found a woman who had list her mind," she answered new tears trickling down from her eyes. He transfigured a parchment into a handkerchief and handing it to her. "I miss her. And I miss my friends."

He almost missed those last words because of how low she whispered them.

"Your friends?"

"Yes, Charis and Renaud. Thick as thieves we were. Mother always called as the three musketeers. Like brothers they were to me. Until they went to Beauxbatons. Haven't seen them since," she told him.

"I'm sorry," he offered.

"Yes, well. Nothing to be sorry about. Father had me pretty isolated all my life. I met them when I was six. There was a gap in the garden wall and mother would always cover for me when we snuck out. They had come to retrieve a Quaffle."

He smiled, knowing her dislike for the game. He was a Seeker for the house team.

"Very fortunate then."

"Yes, I gave me nice memories to live with."

She sighed heavily and he reached out to grasp her hand squeezing it. She smiled at him and he felt very odd. They sat there for many moments before either of them moved. Finally she said:

"It's late. We should go."

He merely nodded as they made there way to the common room deep in the depths of the dungeons.

That All Hallow's Eve opened a new door in their relationship that they explored carefully unsure how to proceed. Regulus felt happy and relaxed with her and Hermione felt little need to pretend who she was with him. Whispers had begun to move around the castle about them, but it wasn't until the Christmas holidays and Regulus decides to stay at the castle that year, for her, and they were caught under a mistletoe. They shared a careful kiss that they deepened quickly feeling like they were made for each other.

It was official after that that they were a couple. The Slytherin seeker and their resident and mysterious French woman. No one could deny the connection they shared.

Regulus' parents invited her to spend the Easter holidays in their homes. They welcomed her warmly, something Hermione hadn't quite expected basing her expectations on the painting that screeched in her own time and Sirius' stories. Apparently Orion and Walburga Black were gracious towards anybody they deemed fit and pure enough. Mrs. Black did mentioned her tarnished bloodline once or twice, but not making a great number out of it seeing that Hermione apparently felt no sympathies towards her father or Muggles in general. Hermione was careful to keep her true opinions to herself.

During the Easter holidays Regulus was summoned once or twice. None of the Blacks shared where he went, but Hermione knew wisely keeping that fact to herself. And during the holiday, Regulus did something quite unexpected.

They were sitting in the library preparing for their N.E.W.T.'s when Regulus suggested they have a break and called Kreacher to bring them some shepherd's pie as it was lunch time. They ate in silence Regulus observing her intently. When the pie was almost eaten Hermione's hit on something metallic and she removed the spoon to see what it was. She found it to be a beautiful ring coiled around itself like a snake with emerald eyes. Regulus took her hands and kneeled.

"Herminia, won't you marry me this summer after graduation? Will you be my wife?"

His voice was desperate catching onto her like a lifeline. She smiled at him tenderly and flung into his arms.

"Yes, Regulus Black. I will marry the minute we are away from Hogwarts."

Regulus grinned happily and slipped the ring on her finger. Later that evening they were congratulated by Mr. and Mrs. Black. Mrs. Black seemed to be very excited. They began making wedding plans, all though Hermione insisted that they keep it small falling back on the reason of her father and Walburga understood immediately.

The evening before Regulus and Hermione returned to Hogwarts, the Blacks held a small engagement dinner with a few of their closest friends and family, this was to say Rabastan, Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and Severus Snape. Hermione felt a bit lost in the midst all of these supporters of Voldemort.

The first guest to arrive was Severus Snape. He looked very much the same as Hermione had seen him last, all though he was very much younger and seemed slightly less tense than during his later years as a double spy. He was still only solely Voldemort's man. When he saw Regulus, he actually smiled and Regulus matched his smile with a grin. Severus crossed the hall and hugged Regulus with great familiarity.

"Regulus, how are you?" he asked. "I have missed you, friend, and your letters."

Regulus rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, I have been a bit distracted lately," he said and gestures to Hermione. "This is my fiancée, Herminia Chastain."

Severus Snape turned to look at Hermione and eyed her appreciatively. Something Hermione found odd as she stepped closer to Regulus who snakes his arm around her waist.

"Enchanté, mademoiselle," the future Potions Master said with perfect French bowing down and kissing the air above her offered hand.

"De même, monsieur Snape," she answered. "All though I do speak perfectly good English."

"Indeed. Regulus has spoken of you in the few letters I have received from him," Severus answered. "Nothing but the best, I assure you," he added with a wink causing Regulus to blush which was indeed very uncharacteristical of him.

The next guests to arrive were the Lestranges. Hermione had to admit, as much as she shuddered seeing her future tormentor, that Bellatrix was a beautiful woman as much as her husband and his brother were handsome. No wonder they considered themselves royalty and above Muggle-borns. Bellatrix kissed Regulus' cheeks with a sweet "Darling, how are you?" When the men only shook his hands. Regulus introduced her to them and they looked at her appraisingly. Hermione could feel that they did not approve of her, but since the union was blessed by Regulus' parents they refrained from saying anything untoward.

The last to arrive were the Malfoys with Lucius being polite and Narcissa being cordial.

"Congratulations to you two," she said with surprising enthusiasm considering she was raised in the pureblood climate.

Dinner was quite a silent affair with little small talk going on amongst the guests. Regulus was immersed in a discussion with Severus. The Lestranges and Lucius Malfoy chose to mostly ignore her and spoke with the Blacks. Narcissa spoke with anyone and Hermione asked her to her Maid in Honour.

"Since I really don't have anyone else," she said.

"I would be honoured, Herminia," Narcissa answered warmly.

A celebratory toast was offered the young couple before the guests left.


	3. Moments of Happiness and Worry

**Chapter 3 - Moments of Happiness and Worry**

The year went by quickly enough, and Hermione received all Outstandings in her N.E.W.T.'s which pleased her future in-laws to no end and seemed to redeem some of her speculated value in the eyes of the Lestranges.

The wedding was a quiet, but elegant affair at Number 12 Grimmauld Place the day after they had come home from Hogwarts. The only ones in attendance were the Lestranges, the Blacks with the exception of Sirius, as was expected, Severus Snape and the Malfoys. Rabastan Lestrange was the officiant, something Hermione would have never imagined of her wedding.

Regulus felt nervous standing there in his family home's sitting room that had been decorated tastefully in white and silver. His best friend, Severus, was his best friend and now his best man, but the only one he was anxiously waiting for was still getting ready.

The he saw her, an angel with amber eyes and a cascade of brown curls wearing a simple white silk robe with yellow flowers in crochet along her neckline, sleeves and hem. It flowed around her like water. She had a bouquet of yellow flowers as she walked gracefully to stand next to him with Narcissa on her side.

He could not hear the words that Rabastan Lestrange spoke only seeing the beauty of the bride and feelings that he had never quite acknowledged swelled inside of him.

"Do you, Regulus Arcturus, take Herminia Jeanne as you lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," he answered without pausing to think.

"Do you, Herminia Jeanne, take Regulus Arcturus as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she answered and he was pleased to note, without hesitation.

"You may say your vows."

It was the first time he said it to her knowing his words were true, but there was nothing more he could say.

"I love you, Herminia, you make me complete," were his simple words as he slipped on a ring. She smiled radiantly at him and answered in kind,

"I love you, Regulus Black, we are one," as she slipped the ring on his hand.

"Then I declare you bonded for life," Rabastan said and raised his wand high over their heads and a shower of silver stars fell upon them, spiralling around their now entwined figures. "You may kiss the bride."

And he did, like his life depended on it. The kiss was something new, because of the of shared love and Regulus felt that it was perfect. He felt he could do anything now. Anything and everything that he had to do, for her. When they broke apart Rabastan declared:

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Regulus Black."

And they were happy.

Perhaps it was a mutual understanding or Hermione's ignorance or Regulus forgetting, but on their wedding night, the night Hermione lost her virginity and they consummated their marriage in a beautiful dance as old as time pleasuring each other over and over. Regulus was experienced after his liaisons with other girls before he and his wife had become more, but Hermione could have cared less, since it had given him an intricate knowledge on what to do. They fit together perfectly they noted as he paused inside after rupturing her hymen. They felt complete, like one being. Then he moved inside her and the first time they came together.

What happened was that in September, after two months as man and wife, Hermione discovered she was pregnant and this made her very distressed. It was something they had never spoken of, having children, but they knew instinctually that they would have a family. But Hermione knew he was doing something that he did not expect to survive.

He had finally told her after many times of caring for him after the Dark revels that he was a high-ranking Death Eater. He had been afraid of how she would react, but she surprised him.

"I know, just be careful", she said and he nodded. "I love you. I couldn't bare to lose you, so don't you dare do anything dangerous."

The revels troubled him, she knew. She was safe at Grimmauld Place with Orion and Walburga. It was not in his nature to do the terrible things that the Death Eaters did. He refrained from raping and torturing too much. Voldemort didn't bother him too much about it knowing that Regulus had a young wife who satisfied him more than once a night.

"Still in their honeymoon stage," the Death Eaters would joke and he would smile, because it was expected of him. But he had his misgivings on the organisation and beliefs he had joined in youthful folly.

And that is why Hermione was so afraid, because he had become more and more drawn during when he came home. She would try to comfort him, but he barely made love to her anymore. He was distancing himself and she didn't know why. Smartest witch of her age and she couldn't figure it out. She did know that it wasn't because he had stopped loving her and she knew that he was not unfaithful to her, because when she looked in to his eyes she saw pain and desire there. Desire to touch her, but pain that he had to stop himself. It worried his parents as much as it did her.

She didn't know if she should tell him about the child. Would it push him away or bring him back to her? She resolved to consult his best friend who knew him best. She sent Severus Snape a letter by owl.

_Dear Monsieur Snape,_

_Regulus retreats into himself more and more every day. I don't know how to bring him back. Something seems to be bothering him. I would like to ask you if you had any knowledge to what is the thing that is troubling him, since you know him?_

_Furthermore, I have something very important to tell him, but I know not if it is wise. I need your advise._

_With hopes for a safer future,_

_Madame Black_

She never received an answer, but the next day when Regulus was out on business, Severus Snape appeared in the sitting room of Grimmauld Place.

"I thought it better to discuss this in person," he said as an explanation and Hermione ordered tea and biscuits which Kreacher brought with a bow. She thanked him and sent him away and they sat down.

Severus observed her carefully sipping his tea before he put it down and said,

"I am very sorry, but I don't know what is wrong with him. He has seemed his usual self when I have met him. But if you suspect that he is..."

"I don't. It is not in his nature," Hermione interrupted.

"Indeed," he agreed.

"I know that he loves me, but... It pains me to see him like that. Anything I do, anything I say doesn't help me. He won't confide in me, but... I have my suspicions on what he is about, but I don't know if you are trustworthy," she explained. Hermione knew exactly what Regulus was doing, but she was afraid to change the timeline more than she already had. There was no record in her time about there being a Madame Regulus Black or him having a child.

"I can assure, I vow on my wand and magic by wizard's oath that nothing you tell me in this room today shall pass on unless it is your wish to do so," Severus said. Hermione nodded satisfied.

"I know some things of the Dark Lord that are not common knowledge. I know why he is immortal or believes he is," she finally stated.

"How do you know this?" Severus said sharply.

"I am not at liberty tell, but believe me, you are the first I have told this."

Snape nodded and silence fell.

"I think Regulus knows and is attempting to... Find them."

"Find them?" Severus sounded confused.

"Yes, them. Quite formidable of the Dark Lord to make so many, pieces of the foulest of Dark magic. I will tell you one day about them. In some years it will be safe to speak of such things," she tried.

"How do you know that? Are you a Seer?" Severus sounded contemptuous.

"No, never believed in Divination. It is the only thing, in addition to fling with a broom, that I failed at in my studies," she said with an amused grin, but she soon turned serious again. "Call it intuition. I sometimes have a feeling in my gut that something will happen and many times it will, in some way or another. It's not very exact."

"So, what is the thing you wish to tell Regulus?" he inquired. Hermione hesitated truly the first time during the conversation.

"I... He is to be a father," she finally said.

"A father?" said a familiar voice from the doorway. She turned to see her husband there watching them. Regulus was filthy and careworn, but he seemed to forget everything and came across the room to her joining her on the settee. "Are you... Are you pregnant?" he faltered.

"Yes," she answered and her husband looked at her like a worshipper. Severus cleared his throat.

"I should be going. Potions to brew, mastery to gain and all that," he said a bit clumsily. Regulus nodded ignoring his mate and Snape Floo'd out calling out Spinner's End.

"When did you know? How long are you?" Regulus asked eagerly returning to himself. Hermione smiled tenderly.

"I've known for some time know. I'm on my second month," Hermione answered a bit anxiously, but Regulus didn't seem angry that she had kept it from him, only in awe. He reached out and touched her stomach carefully seeming a bit disappointed.

"There is nothing there," he said a bit sadly.

"Of course there is, silly. It's too early to see or feel yet. Here, look," she said and cast the charm that showed the foetus.

"It doesn't really look like anything."

"Like I said, its's too early, but if you want I can cast a spell that reveals his gender," Hermione offered.

"His? Did you cast already without me?" There was a small anger behind his words. She shook her head.

"No, I wouldn't do that. I just have a feeling. It's another one of those woman's intuition things."

His anger abated, Regulus' smile returned and Hermione cast the spell. It was indeed a he, like Hermione had thought.

"You were right. Name him Cepheus Orion," Regulus requested.

"All right, but why must we decide the name now?" she asked dreading his answer.

"I want to know him by his name, not later," he answered simply. There was a feeling of impending doom behind his words. She didn't what to do about it. "We should tell mother and father."

And that is what they did.


	4. Death and Birth

**Chapter 4 - Death and Birth**

_Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing._

_Good night, good night! parting is such_

_sweet sorrow,_

_That I shall say good night till it be morrow._

Romeo and Juliet (Act II, Scene II), Shakespeare

All Hallow's Eve was a celebratory time for Regulus Black and his wife. The time after he had discovered his wife was pregnant was happy for the whole family. Regulus seemed to revert back to his old self, but Hermione couldn't shake the feeling of time running put, she knew that Regulus Black had died in 1979 and the year was coming to a close. She cried herself to sleep every night knowing that she couldn't change the future, couldn't make Regulus survive. When he wondered why she seemed so sad, she explained it was the hormones which was partly true, but they all sensed that Hermione was deeply devastated of something.

On All Hallow's Eve she was determined to forget the past and the future, if only for just one night. She had decided to do something that would change everything between her and her husband.

They were getting ready for bed when she said,

"Reg, you know I love you and that I understand why you do things?"

Regulus nodded.

"I haven't been entirely truthful to you when I told you who I am," she continued carefully. He didn't seem surprised.

"Figures. Wouldn't have been too Slytherin of you. I knew you would tell me when you were ready," was all he said. She breathed heavily summoning her courage.

"My name is Hermione, not Herminia. My full name was Hermione Jean Granger, Chastain was my mother's maiden name and I am a Muggle-born witch and I was sorted into Gryffindor when I attended Hogwarts."

"And when was it that you attended Hogwarts?"

Hermione could not read his feelings. His face was an emotionless mask, something he had not directed towards her before.

"From 1991 to 1997, I was unable to complete my last year," she answered quietly.

"And why is that?"

"The Dark Lord took over the Ministry, I was on the run given my heritage."

He nodded.

"And the time turner?"

"A gift from Dumbledore, before..." Hermione shut her mouth before she could reveal more.

"Before what, Madam Black?" he asked crossing over to her. She was sitting on the edge of it and he came to sit next to her.

"You must never tell anyone. You should not know," she whispered hastily. He nodded soberly. "Before he was killed by Severus in the Astronomy Tower by his order."

"Dumbledore ordered Severus to kill him?" Regulus repeated incredulously.

"Yes, he was sick, going to die anyway," Hermione explained. Regulus nodded absently and got up walking to the window. They sat in silence a long while before he turned around and kneeled in front of Hermione holding her hands.

"Love, look at me," he said when she wouldn't meet his eyes. "Look at me," he repeated and lifted her chin.

"Where am I in your time?" he asked searching her face. She didn't answer so he got up. "That is why you are sad. I am not there. And you cannot change the circumstances, no matter how much you want to," he said in a resigned voice.

"What of the Dark Lord?" he asked.

"Killed in 1981 by Harry James Potter, returns in 1995 and dies again by the hands of Harry James Potter on May 2nd, 1998," she told him and he looked hopeful.

They made love that night and Regulus whispered his love for her and he said just before they fell asleep rubbing her stomach tenderly,

"When Cepheus is born and he is old enough, tell him that I love him and that I did what I did for you and him. Tell him, I am sorry that I couldn't know him, but it was the only thing I could do to help you be safe."

Regulus fell asleep after that, but Hermione stayed awake for a long time tears falling down her face. In the morning, he was gone with a letter on the night table with three words:

_Cepheus Orion Black_

It wasn't until a week after that she broke. She refused to believe that he was gone until Kreacher had come to say that she had a visitor in the sitting room. She carefully made her way down as regally as possible. She was just beginning to show, but her stomach was hidden by her robes. She would never wear that colour after that. It had been Regulus' favourite, sky blue.

"You are my little sparrow and you make my heart fly," as he had given them to her on her birthday some days after the news of the child she was carrying.

The visitor was Severus Snape in his black robes that Hermione recognised from her future and her past. He had a serious face.

"Good afternoon, Madame Black," he greeted her.

"Monsieur Snape," she acknowledged standing in the middle of the room when he stood near the fireplace.

"I have come to inform you that your husband and my dear friend Regulus is dead," he told her. Hermione nodded as if what he had reported was the change of the weather, only if you looked closer, you could see that her eyes had gone blank and when she took a stepped towards the settee, she fell and was only just caught by Severus Snape and carefully set to rest on the very same settee she had attempted to reach. He straitened himself and then called for Kreacher. He appeared with a crack and looked at Severus expectantly.

"Get your Mistress and Master, the Madame is ill," he said. Kreacher nodded and disappeared. Soon the sitting room housed Orion and Walburga Black. Mrs. Black immediately went to the settee and felt her daughter-in-law's forehead and found it encouraging since the young woman was not sporting a fever.

"Kreacher, get a basin of cold water and clean rag for me," the Mistress of the house said in an imperious tone that the house elf immediately obeyed.

"What happened?" Orion asked. Severus looked pained.

"I came to inform you of Regulus' death. She didn't take the news too well," he said. Orion stumbled into an armchair and Walburga let out a wail that woke Hermione. The two women clutched each other and sobbed. The sight was heavy and full of heart wrenching pain. And they didn't even have a body to bury.

Orion fell ill. He was 50, not old on wizarding standards, but it was guessed that loosing both of his sons was hard on the man. He came very close to Hermione as she carried the heir of his line. He set his affairs and wrote a will that ensured the well-being of his wife, daughter-in-law and grandson. He knew that he wouldn't survive the winter and true enough Christmas became a sad event with the loss of two men of the house.

Walburga was very careful to make sure that Hermione's pregnancy went as easily as possible. Severus Snape became her sole friend and he visited often. And on April Fool's Day 1980, Cepheus Orion Black was born healthy making his mother and grandmother happy and helping them momentarily forget. But Hermione cried and Cepheus was baptised with her tears.


	5. Meet the Uncle

**Chapter 5 - Meet the Uncle**

It was soon after Cepheus was born that she decided to contact Sirius Black. She went behind Walburga's back sending him an owl.

_Monsieur Sirius Black,_

_you have never known me and I think you might never have known of me, but I am the wife of your brother, Regulus. I regret to tell you that he died last November at the hands of his master. Your father left us by Christmas. I loved them both dearly. I know you do not care to know, but your mother is well all things considering._

_I wrote to you, because I feel it is your right to know that you are an uncle. Your nephew was born the 1st of April and his name is Cepheus Orion Black. If you wish to meet him, please answer this missive._

_Sincerely,_

_Madame Regulus Black_

Sirius Black was visiting his good friend James Potter and his pregnant wife when an owl tapped on the window. To his surprise it was addressed to him by an unfamiliar handwriting. He examined it closely and then began casting diagnostic spells to see if the letter harboured in ill intent.

"What is it, Pads?" asked James coming into the kitchen.

"A letter and don't know whose it from," he answered.

"We should let Moony test it," James suggested and soon a young Remus Lupin arrived in Godric's Hollow from home. Casting more spells the letter was deemed safe to open. Sirius did so sipping his tea. His eyes flew over the lines. He spit out his tea in a great spurt.

"What is it, Pads?" asked Remus and Sirius handed him the letter. The werewolf read the letter out loud.

"He has a wife?" James inquired.

"Apparently," Sirius choked out trying to gather himself.

"Well?" Remus pushed.

"Well what?" Sirius said irritably.

"What are you going to do about it?" the werewolf continued courageously. He was a Gryffindor, after all. Sirius thought it a moment and then conjured a quill writing a few lines on a scrap piece of parchment and attaching it to the owl the missive had come with and sent the owl off. The men waited in silence and it didn't take long that an answer came. Sirius opened it.

_Regent's Park, Jubilee Gates, London on Friday at twelve. Make sure you're wearing Muggle clothes. I will wear a yellow rain cloak._

"Well?" asked James who felt like he could die of curiosity.

"On Friday in Muggle London", was Sirius' answer.

It was a beautiful spring day in Regent's Park with a hint of rain in the air. In the middle of a Friday there were not many people there, mostly young mothers with their under school-aged children and old couples enjoying the sun after a particularly cold winter. Sirius spotted a female with a yellow rain cloak soon enough after he had arrived. She had a Muggle stroller that was hooded against the weather. She would every now and again lean over the stroller to coo at the young baby that was protected by it. Finally, he changed into his human form and approached her.

She heard him come and turned to look at him. His brother's wife was a beautiful young woman with a mane of brown curls and brown, inquisitive eyes that seemed trusting of him. She looked at him in a way that made Sirius uncomfortable, like she knew everything about him.

"Madame Black?" he asked carefully. She nodded and started walking pushing the stroller. He followed some distance behind her and she didn't stop until they came to a secluded spot in the Winter Gardens. She pushed her hood down and smiled at him.

"Sirius Black, it is finally nice to see you so healthy."

His eyebrows rose to his hairline when hearing her cryptic remark.

"It is nice to meet you too, but it is hardly fair that you know my name, but I don't know yours."

Her face darkened slightly. She thought about it long and hard before she nodded to herself.

"My name is Herminia, but nobody can know that. It is best that the Dark Lord not know much about me or my son," she said and Sirius shivered at the name she used.

"I would have known you in Hogwarts. Why haven't I?"

She smiled.

"That much is common knowledge. I came to Hogwarts only to finish my schooling, I was in the same house as your brother."

"You hardly seem like the consummate Slytherin," he observed. She laughed. Her voice was like a bubbly stream and he could understand why his brother had married her.

"I had other influences," was her only answer. Then she continued, "Would you like to see him?"

Sirius nodded and watched as she removed the covering from the stroller and tenderly lifted a small human from it supporting its head that was covered in black down. She cradled the child in her arms and smiled lovingly tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Sirius came carefully closer. The boy was beautiful and he could not find it in his heart to resent the child for living in his mother's influence.

"You know, your mother is not as bad as I always thought," she said in her odd way, like she was speaking of a time that they had been friends. "Would you like to hold him?"

And he did. He felt proud to be the uncle of such a beautiful creature. He crooned to the boy who had opened his storm-grey eyes observing the man holding him with rapt curiosity.

"Your mother doesn't know it, but Cepheus is a half-blood," she said as if to herself. He looked up at her in surprise.

"You are a Muggle-born and sorted into Slytherin and you married into the Black family? How in the earth did you manage that?"

She smiled at his bewilderment.

"I couldn't trick the hat, but aside from you and your brother, everybody else thinks I am the daughter of a French pureblood witch and half-blood wizard," she explained nonchalantly.

"Even that's pretty unpure for mother," Sirius exclaimed.

"Yes, I thought so too. But like I said, she's not as bad as you think. I'm pretty sure the Lestranges and Malfoys didn't approve, but who are they to argue. Severus has been the only support I've had after... After he was gone," she struggled to say.

"Snivellus?" Sirius said.

"Yes, Severus Snape. The very same man, but you are very wrong about him. I know things that even you could not dispute if I could tell anyone, but I can't. He is a better man than many others I have me. But soon, we will be safe for a while," she said heatedly and whispered the last part as Cepheus began squirming and whimpering in his arms. She took the child and sat on a nearby bench spelling her robes open to feed the baby. Her breast was swelled with the milk she carried and the baby latched on the her greedily. It was a strangely intimate image with a beauty to its naturality.

"I should go," he said.

"Yes, you should," she said concentrating on her baby. "Tell of this to no one, not even your Marauders. No one can know of Cepheus, or me."

With her last words she looked directly and expectantly at him.

"By my magic, I won't," he promised and she nodded, satisfied. "Thank you for letting me meet him. Could I see him again?"

"We shall see," she said and he nodded to turn. He heard a familiar voice and turned to find that she was gone with no sign of her ever being there.

Sirius returned to his friends refusing to say anything about the visit or his subsequent nephew.

Hermione apparated to the kitchen of Grimmauld Place where she found her mother-in-law crying. She quickly arranged Cepheus in her lap and set her hand on the old woman's shoulder. Kreacher was there trying to reconcile his mistress, but she seemed beyond any help.

"Walburga, what's the matter?" she asked in a soft tone. Mrs. Black looked up at her and stopped sobbing abruptly.

"Where were you?" she asked, her tone harsh.

"I took Cepheus out for a bit. We went to Regent's Park. I left Kreacher with a note for you," she explained calmly. Mrs. Black had become unstable after the loss of her favoured son and beloved husband. Hermione had grown tolerant of her abrupt mood changes.

"I... I..." Walburga began and collapsed into the chair. At that point Hermione decided to make her choice known.

"Walburga, I have taken the liberty of purchasing a cottage in the Upper Highlands, far away from everything," she informed the woman.

"You are leaving me."

Mrs. Black's defeated words were not so much a question that a statement.

"And you are going to take Cepheus away from me," Mrs. Black continued.

"Don't be silly. You are coming with us. We are all going. This house has too many memories and I wouldn't feel good about you staying here. But I don't want to be here wallowing in all the pain and happiness," Hermione said. Walburga seemed to understand.

"Kreacher has already gathered all our things. We can leave now or tomorrow which ever you wish," Hermione stated. Mrs. Black got up and said,

"Now."

Hermione nodded, took Walburga's hand and disapparated.

They came to an old and empty moor with nothing more than grass and wind. There was a gash in the earth far off in the distance that had filled with water many millennia ago. Walburga seemed slightly puzzled by the emptiness. Hermione took a parchment out of her robes and gave it to the older woman who read it out loud.

"The Moor Cottage is north from Loch Choire, Scotland."

As soon as the words have been a beautiful white walled cottage with a black tile roof stood in front of them. Kreacher was already there opening the door for them. The yard was surrounded by an age-old fence made out natural stones found from the very same moor. The walkway from the iron gate to the heavy oak door was paved with gravel. The yard had a small herb garden with flower boxes on each side of the door under the windows. It was colder there than back in London and winter was reluctantly withdrawing.

When they stepped into the cottage they came first to a small foyer that extended into a comfortable sitting room, formal dining area and library being magically extended. The cottage was surprisingly spacious. The colours were natural and soothing making the house seem bright. There was a kitchen on the ground floor and a bathroom with a small shower, also a laundry room and a pantry and a room Hermione called the study. She had also reserved a small private space for Kreacher with a bed and a bedside table with pictures of his favourite members of the family. The house elf beamed while Walburga scoffed only slightly at the comforts Hermione had provided.

The stairs were narrow, but lead to a common area that lead to three bedrooms. One of them was for Walburga a large room with a four-poster bed and small, but functional en suite. The furniture was of mahogany, and the room was coloured in cream, brown and gold. The second room was the master bedroom that Hermione used. It wasn't much bigger from Walburga's room, but it was more amenably located in regards to the third room which was meant for Cepheus. At the current moment it was furnished as a nursery with a charmed star sky. The master bedroom was coloured with dark hues of green, blue and silver and it had a door to the main bathroom with also door from the common area. It had a bath and a shower.

"It is beautiful. Thank you, Herminia," Walburga said over dinner as they settled in for the evening.


	6. Why the Portrait of Mrs Black Screams

**Chapter 6 - Why the Portrait of Mrs Black Screams**

Hermione refused to acknowledge time passing, because she knew what was coming. Mrs. Black didn't protest against staying isolated in their little cottage on the moor. They loved the Moor Cottage. Kreacher would leave every now and again to get provisions and they would walk together on the moor overseeing the loch. The only sign that anything changed was that Cepheus grew and Hermione didn't want him to.

The only one to ever visit them was Severus Snape to whom Hermione had revealed the location of the Moor Cottage and he sometimes stayed overnight if he wanted peace from the world.

The only dates she acknowledged were her birthday, the birthday of Walburga, Regulus and Orion, the days they died and her anniversary. All Hallow's Eve in 1980 was something that Hermione thought as bittersweet. It was after all a turning point in her life, the change between her relationship with her dead husband and the night of his disappearance. It was one occasion that Severus was visiting them and he let Hermione cry on his shoulder until she fell asleep.

Cepheus began manifesting magic on his first birthday while having a tantrum he flung his birthday cake into the face of Severus. It made the small boy laugh with delight and Severus smiled when Vanishing the mess. It appeared that flinging food at people's faces was Cepheus' favourite past time.

The women did not become stir crazy, but it wasn't until after All Hallow's Eve in 1981 that everything changed. Hermione knew it was nearing, but distracted herself in taking care of her son and reading. Walburga noticed, but didn't say anything. On the morning of the November the 1st Moor Cottage received a rare visitor, an owl that was directed to Walburga.

_Dear Mrs. Black,_

_we regret to inform you that your son Sirius Black has been captured and sentenced to Azkaban for the murder of wizard Peter Pettigrew and eleven Muggles._

_At your service,_

_Rufus Scrimgeour_

_Chief Auror_

"I always new that boy was no good," Walburga grumbled burning the parchment in her hands.

"What was it, Walburga?" Hermione asked knowing very well.

"A letter from the esteemed Chief Auror informing that my son has finally snapped and has been sent to where he belongs," she answered grimly.

"I have some errands to run. Would you watch over Ceph for me?" Hermione asked suddenly and her mother-in-law looked up at her with a great amount of curiosity.

"Errands? Surely we don't need anything that Kreacher can't get us."

"No, I need to visit someone," she answered.

"Who?"

Hermione contemplated for a moment the wiseness of telling the woman.

"The Headmaster of Hogwarts," she finally said.

"Dumbledore? Whatever for, dear?"

"I will tell you when I come back," she answered. Walburga nodded and made a dismissive hand motion. Hermione took her cue and disapparated from the foyer.

Hogwarts had not changed at all since she had last seen it. Se couldn't quite get her head around the fact that she was twenty-one and going to meet Dumbledore. She walked up to the castle with a certain amount of trepidation and stepping into the entrance hall decided to go to the dungeons instead. She knocked on the door and almost laughed when the answer was a familiar "Enter."

"Those robes look very nice on you," Hermione said as she stepped in and noticed that the Potions' Master was grading papers and hadn't looked up. They hadn't seen each other since her anniversary. He had been too busy to visit on her birthday. He looked up with an astonished face, but he soon schooled his features.

"Herminia," he said as a greeting. "It is very nice to see you, but what are you doing here? Today of all days."

"Well, the day is why I am visiting," she answered carefully. "I need to speak of to Dmbledore of what happened."

"How did you hear?"

"I knew. Remember when I told you there would be a safe time for me to tell you who I am."

His nod encouraged her to continue.

"The Dark Lord has fallen on Halloween. I know how and I know that you are not fine," she said. His face turned thunderous.

"What are you speaking of, Herminia?" he hissed rather angrily.

"Lily Evans," she said simply. He opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione interrupted him, "Regulus did not tell me. I knew and I will tell you more when we go and speak to the Headmaster."

He opted not to say anything and got up gesturing for her to follow. Hermione knew she has offended him, but could not be greatly bothered by it at that time.

"Pop tarts," he gritted through his teeth when they came to the stone gargoyle that hid the rotating stairs to the Headmaster's office. They entered the office that remained always the same under its current occupant.

"Albus," Severus greeted the old man who looked up from his work and was rather surprised to see that the Potions master had company.

"Miss Chastain! It is delightful to see you again under such happy circumstances," the Headmaster said.

"Good day, Headmaster. I am known as Madame Black these days," she answered. "And my tidings are rather not as happy as you would think."

"Oh?" the Headmaster inquired.

"It's a rather long story," she said and the Headmaster invited them to sit down.

The first time Severus Snape saw Herminia Chastain he had decided that she was beautiful, smart and that he was envious of Regulus Black. She had been happy and young on the arm of her lover and he had wondered if she knew who Regulus served. The two seemed untroubled.

Then Regulus had introduced her proudly as a French pureblood. He had seen the doubt in the eyes of the Lestranges and the Malfoys who all worked on a façade of aristocratic politeness. Severus did not need to pretend to like her, she was intelligent, he saw the gleam in her eyes, but she kept her opinions to herself like a proper Slytherin bride. Regulus had had every right to be proud.

What had surprised Severus most of all was the revelation that the father of Herminia Chastain was a half-blood and she was by no means pompous or arrogant, but exuded a quiet sort of confidence. He decided that there was something odd about her and her background, a thought that Regulus had shared when they had discussed her, but he had not been forthcoming with more information.

It had hurt him a surprising amount when she had announced that she was pregnant, but he had been happy with the reaction this had gotten from Regulus who had changed greatly.

Then he had died and left behind a sickly father who died soon, a childless mother and a pregnant young widow. They had moved away from the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black to Moor Cottage a week after the birth of Cepheus Orion Black, a child Severus loved very much and he was the closest the little boy had for a godfather of even a father and Herminia had never discouraged him of this assumption.

Teaching and the war had taken most of his time during the last year and he hadn't been able to see the boy and his mother who he considered a close friend as often as he would of liked. He had been moved with her trust in him, since he has been the only one aside of the Blacks and their house elf to have access to the cottage.

Now he was seething with anger. She had waltzed into his office telling him that she knew everything about him, things he had never spoken to anyone. He watched as she sat down, but he refused the Headmaster's invitation. Herminia took a deep breath to bace herself and then astonished the two men.

"My name is, or rather was, Hermione Jean Granger and I am a Gryffindor Muggle-born witch born in the year 1979."

Whatever he had thought she was was completely dissolved in those few words.

"Pardon me?" he managed.

"Yes, I think we would like to hear an explanation," Dumbledore concurred. She breathed deeply once more.

"I came here from the year 1998, because of a message left to me by Severus Snape with a special time turner given to me by you, Albus Dumbledore, in 1996. I was in my time the best friend of Harry Potter," she announced.

"And the hat sorted you into Slytherin?" Severus asked a bit incredulously not knowing how to react to the news. "Surely it is impossible. A Muggle-born sorted into Slytherin is unheard of."

"Yes, I would like to hear that," Dumbledore continued to agree.

"The Sorting Hat knew all right and... Regulus, before he died," she said.

"Walburga is going to have a stroke," Severus mumbled. Yes, Mrs. Black was a pureblood extremist to the core and he had been surprised that she had accepted one as muddy as a daughter of a pureblood and a half-blood marry into the Black family.

"You mustn't tell her. Cepheus..." She didn't finish her sentence. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"This is very peculiar indeed," the old wizard said.

"You think so?" Severus sneered. Hermione Black fidgeted in her seat. The silence that fell above them was quite pressing.

"I should be going. Walburga doesn't like babysitting for too long," Madame Black said and moved to get up, but she was stopped by a penetrating stare from the Headmaster.

"Will you tell us what the future holds?" Dumbledore asked.

"I really don't know what you already know and what I should tell you. I do not know what the source of all of your information is," she said. Dumbledore nodded.

"Look, I came here accidentally-on purpose. The best I can do is to make sure that everything goes as it should. I must go home now, I miss my son," Hermione said and got up.

"Have a pleasant journey home," Dumbledore said unsure of what to do to the young woman to tie her into their folds.

Hermione walked the corridor, but was yanked back by Severus Snape whose normally indifferent façade was stormy. Scowling heavily, he hissed, "You knew they were going to die?"

Hermione looked into his face searchingly.

"I did, but don't think it does not affect me as strongly as it does you. I could have ensured Harry Potter a happy family life, a normal childhood, or maybe not. This is how it is meant to be. We don't have to like it, but I cannot be the one to be responsible for the Dark Lord's victory if I meddle," she explained heatedly trying to regain the use of her arm that was turning numb under Severus' tight grip.

"You lied. To your husband, no less. Why should you be trusted to just walk away? How do I know you are telling the truth?" he insisted.

"Regulus never believed my story. I am a notoriously bad liar. At least, that's what I am told. He never pushed me to tell who I was, but I told him the whole truth the night he left me. I hoped... I wanted to stop him, to not go, but I knew it must be done. He asked me if he was to die and he went anyway. He never met his son. He broke our hearts."

Hermione's voice was failing her and tears were streaming down her face. Severus looked at her with a kind of mortified expression. He did not know how to handle sad women.

"Did he never tell you that he had his doubts about my story?" she persisted. Severus only nodded mutely and let go of her arm. Hermione didn't stay to wait for any continuation of the conversation. She flew out of the castle, over its grounds and to the Apparition point to disappear with a crack.

Walburga found her in the sitting room curled on to the settee her whole body wracking with muted sobs. The old woman sat next to her gently touched her shoulder only to have her flinch away.

"I didn't hear you come in," she said softly. Hermione continued sobbing, but uncurled and embraced her mother-in-law crying into her robes. The older woman rocked her gently. At that moment she was not needed by her grandson who was sleeping soundly in his room having a nap. "What's the matter, dear?"

After some time Hermione was able to compose herself and she withdrew a little and crossed her hands into her lap.

"I visited Hogwarts today and it reminded me of Regulus," she murmured. Mrs. Black nodded mutely. They sat in silence until Hermione lifted her gaze and met the eyes of Walburga. Cepheus' grandmother was taken aback by the determined look in her eyes and it frightened by this and had a sudden feeling that everything was about to change.

"Walburga, there is something I must tell you," her daughter-in-law and continued. "I am neither French, nor in anyway related to a wizarding family in any country or in any time excepting the Black family through matrimony to your son."

Walburga kept her face neutral.

"Herminia, I... I don't understand. What do you mean?" As the words escaped Mrs. Black the old witch understood and stood abruptly.

"Regulus married a Mudblood!" she hissed. "You have seduced my son."

Hermione also got up.

"There is more and I refuse to let you leave before you have heard the whole story," she said. Walburga snarled menacingly, but Hermione did not back up. She did not move out of the sitting room. She was too intrigued, even the story of the vile creature who claimed to be her Regulus' wife. Her wonderful Regulus.

"In my time, I was known as Hermione Jean Granger," the Mudblood said.

"In your time? What do you mean 'in your time'?" Mrs. Black asked mildly confused, but with a sense of dread growing inside her.

"I was born in 1979," the young woman said simply as if it explained everything. "I was transported here from two decades in the future."

Walburga opened her mouth to say something, but the Mudblood interrupted her like the poorly bred specimen she was.

"I chose none of it. It was the Sorting Hat that placed me in Slytherin and I knew, I just knew, that I would not survive a day in the house if it was known I was Muggle-born. There are things that _must_ happen, things that _will_ happen. Regulus never truly believed my story, but he loved me, regardless, and when I told him, he was only more resolved to go off on his quest and defeat the Dark Lord. His death was not in vain."

Hermione fervently told Walburga Black and tears had begun again to stream down her face and her voice cracked with the last sentence, but she was not finished. Mrs. Black said nothing as if sensing this.

"His death was not in vain," she repeated more firmly. "He wanted a beautiful world for Cepheus. You know that I'm a Gryffindor, but the Sorting Hat has his own mind. Apparently I could have been a Ravenclaw, but it was something that had to happen."

She shook her head to stop babbling.

"Chastain was the name of my grandparents. They were- are French. And Orion knew. I told him before he died. He knew you wouldn't approve. That is why he kept it secret from you."

She stopped abruptly not knowing how to continue. Walburga was speechless. Her whole family was nothing she had expected. She felt betrayed, but refused to acknowledge the facts about Orion and Regulus, all though she heard and recognised them. They had never shared her passionate opinions. And now Sirius was in Azkaban and Regulus was dead. Cepheus is a half-blood, she thought ruefully and shook her head seating herself on the settee.

They were there for a long moment, while Hermione regarded the older witch with apprehension and Walburga sat dazed buried deep in her thoughts trying to comprehend all the information she had been given and how to react. The silence stretched between them. Walburga got up suddenly.

"Get out. You are no longer welcomed by the family of Black," she said. Hermione looked at her for a moment uncomprehending. "Get out. Get out. Get OUT. GET OUT!" she shrieked. "Stains of dishonour, filthy half-breeds, children of filth... MUDBLOOD! SCUM! CREATURES OF DIRT!" *

Mrs. Black's words that would later be heard repeated by her portrait and Number 12 Grimmauld Place snapped Hermione out of her reverie. She ran up the stairs and grabbed her sleeping son who woke with a start and was really too surprised to begin crying, then she flew down the stairs and apparated with a crack once she was passed the wards.

* Excerpt From: Rowling, J.K. "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix." Pottermore Limited. iBooks.

This material may be protected by copyright.


	7. Aurors and Wards

**Chapter 7 - Aurors and Wards**

Severus had drank several tumblers of firewhiskey, but the memories that the confrontation with Madame Hermione Black had brought back into the fore of his brain were not subsiding. It was only a few days after the fall of the Dark Lord and he knew it was only a matter of time for the Aurors to arrest him and take him to Azkaban however briefly that would be. Dumbledore had vowed to exonerate him. He poured himself more when there was a insistent pounding on his door.

_Here they are,_ he thought. _Took them long enough._

He stood steadily the great amount of alcohol in his system only slightly slowing his motor skills. He opened the door to find...

He found the very same woman he had been cursing only some minutes ago, Madame Hermione Black, at his door clutching her one year old son whose wide eyes were scared and restless, because something was troubling his mother who was normally very calm.

"Madame Black," he said as if not quite believing that she was there at his door.

"Severus, can we- can we stay here for the night. There's nowhere else for us to go," she pleaded. Not quite registering her words, he made space and gestured for her to come in. Once the young mother had passed him he was able to gather his wits about him.

"You told Walburga, didn't you?"

She nodded.

"May I?" she asked gesturing to a side table. He nodded. She took out her wand and transfigured the table into a crib. She lowered the little toddler into it and hummed a lullaby for him while tucking him in. Something about the scene struck Severus nothing short from amazing. The little boy fell asleep immediately and she waved her wand over the crib warding and casting monitoring spells that would alert her if her son needed her.

"What happened?" he asked in an almost bored tone. The young witch took a few steadying breaths and blinked rapidly trying to keep herself together. She was however unsuccessful and began sobbing uncontrollably. Having a crying woman in his quarters with a small child sleeping by had come as an utter surprise and he was at a quite a loss of what to do. Acting on instinct he took hold of her hands and led her to the sofa sitting her down and gently caressing her hair. Sensing that she needed even more comfort he gathered her into his arms and let her cry. Soon her sobs quieted, but she did not withdraw immediately. When she did, she cleared her throat a few times before pulling out a handkerchief from her sleeve to dry up her tears.

"I'm sorry for barging in on you like this, Severus, especially after our earlier... disagreement, but Wallburga was still at the cottage when we left and I'm afraid what she will do with it. It is my house, by the small inheritance Regulus left me, the rest is in a fund for Cepheus, but I could not stay in fear of what she might do to Cepheus knowing he is a half-blood," she explained and sighed dejectedly. "It's not really what happened today that got to me. I just miss him so much. Sometimes I feel like I can't go on another day. I only have my son."

"I understand," was all he said as they sat in silence in his sitting room. After some time he said, "I do have duties to perform tomorrow, so I must bid you goodnight, but if it is any help, I can go to the cottage tomorrow after classes to see if it is safe for you to return to. You can take the bedroom."

"I would be forever grateful if you could do that and help me reset the wards as to not allow Wallburga access. And no, I can sleep out here. It is best I am close to my son."

"As you wish," he said with a nod and got up and left the room. He turned and watched through the crack of the door as she got up and took of her shoes and then transfigured her cloak in to a quilt. Before she lay down she bowed over the cot and stroked her son's hair and kissed his forehead humming a lullaby softly. The homely scene filled his heart with a foreign longing in his heart. He wanted to see a woman taking care of a child of his own. All his life Severus Snape had abhorred children and had come to dislike them even more after beginning teaching just the year before, but perhaps his own child would be different, especially if his or her mother was of as a keen intellect as he.

He shut the door feeling like an intruder. He could imagine all too clearly how his long gone friend Regulus would come and encircle the witch's waist and nuzzle her neck as they would gaze at their beautiful progeny. And she would bring her hand up to caress her husband's cheek lovingly, the three of them peacefully blissful in their own private world. Alas, it was not to be for the likes of him.

As morning came, so came the Aurors and he had no time to go check on the cottage or begin with his classes. He didn't even have time to exchange words with Hermione Black before he was taken to Azkaban to await his trial. He prayed that Albus would keep true to his word and belatedly asked the gods to keep Cepheus and Hermione safe.

She was quite suddenly woken by the cries of Cepheus and the violent knocking on the door. Getting up she took her son into her lap and crooned soothingly at him wondering if she should answer the door. Deciding it was not her place, she instead knocked at the bedroom door of Severus Snape.

"Severus, wake up! There is someone at the door!" she called out and went to the fireplace to Floo the kitchens for some breakfast for them.

Soon the Potions master emerged from his room fully clothed to answer the door. Before he could do anything, the Aurors came in and arrested him confiscating his wand. Hermione quickly transfigured the cot back into a table and went about feeding the porridge the house-elves had sent to Cepheus as if nothing odd was going on. After last night and sleeping in a strange place she thought that he needed even a modicum of regularity in his recently fairly turbulent life.

As the Magical Law Enforcement swept through the rooms they first paid no heed to them, but after they had finished their breakfast and Cepheus wanted to try his walking abilities to explore the new place, a rare treat for him, one of the Aurors stopped and asked her:

"Who are you?"

"Herminia Black," she answered without hesitation. "I am a close friend of Severus'. Well, not as close as my husband was."

"Your husband wouldn't be the murderer, Sirius Black, would it?" the Auror asked.

"No, I was married to his younger brother, Regulus."

"And what of him?" another Auror inquired.

"Dead, never did find anything to bury," she answered sadly. They seemed to sense this and one of the politer once said,

"We are sorry for your loss, Mrs. Black."

While they were talking Hermione had been holding Cepheus' hand in hers, but he was clever already at a young age and had slipped from her hold only to tug on the robes of the Auror who had originally questioned her.

"And who is this little man?"

"My son," she answered simply.

"May we inquire what is your current relationship with Mr. Snape?" the Auror asked.

"What are you implying? I haven't seen my friend for a long time, surely it is not a crime to share breakfast with him?" Hermione asked and arched an eyebrow. "Ceph, come here."

Cepheus smiled mischievously and hid behind the Auror thinking they would play. Hermione did not wait, but swooped her son up.

"If you would excuse me, I have something I must discuss with the Headmaster," she said and made her way to the door.

"Mrs. Black," the Auror called out. Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned to look inquisitively at the man. "Do you have information of Mr. Snape's activities during the years of 1978 to only a few days ago?"

"No, I'm afraid I have no idea. I never did meet him before I was betrothed to my husband during Easter holiday 1979 and the next time I met him was during my wedding in the beginning of the very same summer. We only became close after the birth of my son. We live in a remote place. Not much news comes our way," she said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Black. If we have more questions, how can we contact you?"

"Through the Headmaster," was her simple answer and she made her way quickly from the dungeons. When she was on her way to the staircase to the main hall she came across the very person she was looking for. He was speaking to a light brown haired man who seemed to be young, but weathered and weary.

"Headmaster," she called out and the two men turned to look at her. The Headmaster smiled at her with a twinkle in his eye when the young man face was marred with a frown.

"Madame Black, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked. The frown on the other man's face turned into an expression of surprise. Hermione opened her mouth to say something when the younger man interrupted.

"Madame Regulus Black? The one Sirius came to meet?" he asked. She nodded and fought to keep the recognition from her face. The young man extended his hand, "Remus Lupin, I am- was a..."

"Friend of Sirius'. Yes, I know," Hermione said. "Hermione Black and this is Cepheus. Would you like to hold him?"

Remus nodded and Hermione handed her son over and then turned to Dumbledore.

"Albus, I need you to come with me to the cottage. Severus was going to come, but he was detained. I'm afraid of what Wallburga might have done," she whispered urgently.

"Hermione, afraid I cannot come at the current moment. I must to the Ministry. I am sure Remus can help you. I assume you know him from your time?" the Headmaster answered. When Hermione nodded, he turned to Remus and said, "She will need your help at resetting the wards at her home. This is of a great importance and must be done with utmost confidentiality."

"Yes, Headmaster," Remus answered. They walked in silence to the gate and Hermione apparated them both to the moor over Loch Choire.

Remus had never imagined meeting Madame Regulus Black, a mysterious woman who had sent a letter to his traitorous friend Sirius about a son and the death of his father and brother. After the meeting they had crowded him with questions, but Sirius had refused to answer any one of them. He had been unnaturally tight lipped and serious. There had been a subtle change in his demeanour and he had become more responsible, especially after Harry was born and he had become a godfather.

As far as meeting her if he had ever imagined a wife of Regulus Black it seemed that Hermione Black had not been it. He had gathered she was French from the use of monsieur and madame, but she spoke an English that was not accented with a foreign tinge and she seemed oddly at home in the cold, dreary weather of Scotland.

The moor they apparated to seemed uninhabited by anything human. There was a loch to the south. When they had stopped, she gently put her son down, a beautiful child who looked all the bit a aristocratic member of the house of Black as Sirius had, and pulled out a parchment and quill. She wrote something down on it and gave it to him to read. As he did the parchment incinerated and when he looked up and saw a lovely cottage that seemed to have been grown from the very moor. She exhaled deeply, a sigh of relief. At his questioning look she hastened to explain that she had had a row with Wallburga, better known to Remus as Mrs. Black, and she had not been sure the cottage would be there today.

Remus came to the conclusion that she wanted to him to see if it was safe to go inside. He walked in his wand drawn and discovered a wonderful library/dining room/sitting room beyond the foyer. The extra bedroom downstairs and the kitchen were empty of any nasty charms or inhabitants as wall of the downstairs. He moved carefully to the upper level to where he found the master bedroom, nursery and what seemed to be guest room. It held no personal items. Again, all was safe.

He went downstairs and motioned to her that it was safe. Her son had been running around and when the young mother picked him up, he rest his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. She smiled and bypassed Remus to take her son to the nursery for a nap.

"Would you like some tea before we recast the Fidelius charm and reset the wards?" she asked as she came down.

"That would be lovely, Madame Black," he responded and followed her to the kitchen. She smiled.

"Hermione," she corrected.

"Then you must call me Remus."

She smiled again and nodded.

He observed her as she went about the kitchen preparing tea in a Muggle-way like his mother had when she had been alive. He found this and the absence of a house elf peculiar.

She was a small, yet shapely woman with a curly brown mane with chocolate eyes and a ready smile. There was air of youth and inner beauty around her that was laced with a deep sorrow and surprisingly, apprehension. He didn't know if her apprehension was directed towards his presence or was caused by something else. He found that he felt she was trustworthy. It was not a feeling one could commonly associate with a member of the Black family, but he had to remember she was only a member by matrimony.

There was not much of her even though she had the most wonderful sized breasts and round hips that must have only benefitted from bearing a child. He imagined to his consternation what it would feel like to hold her and be her beloved. He imagined she had madly loved her husband and found it hard to move onwards. She was a very beautiful woman.

"You will be happy, you know."

Her words took him by surprise and he was shaken from his reverie to see she was handing a cup of tea towards him. He took a sip and noted that she had known how to make it to his liking, which was odd since they had never met before. At least he could not remember seeing her before the main hall at Hogwarts.

"Excuse me?" was all he could do to respond.

"Well, you seemed to be far away and I know you have a hard time of it, because of your condition. But you will be happy one day. Never loose faith and when happiness comes your way, do not hesitate, because you deserve it."

"You know what I am?"

He couldn't help it. He was panic stricken. Was it so obvious what he was?

"Yes, a very gentle werewolf. But don't worry, your secret is safe with me and I have my ways of knowing many things. You cannot be found out by observation," she said in a way to reassure him. He nodded dumbly and they lapsed into silence.

"May I ask what your row was about?" he voiced after some time. She looked at him a bit sharply and answered.

"I told her I was a Muggle-born. She wasn't too happy about it."

"I can imagine," he said and she snorted. They finished the tea and went about recasting the heavy protection that was set on the dwelling. At one point Hermione went up and got Cepheus to join them outside as they continued working far into the afternoon.

"You will be one of those allowed to visit as will, like Dumbledore. If you ever need a place to stay for a longer period of time, please free welcome and make yourself at home. I hope we can become friends, but never discuss my existence with anyone else but Albus and Severus. Oh, and Sirius if you happen to see him again. He is also welcome here," she said as he was getting ready to leave.

"You don't want Sirius here, or haven't you heard the news?" Remus asked.

"Yes, I have. Family, remember? But I believe he can be trusted and that there is more to his story," she said.

"I doubt it," was his answer.

"We'll see, when the time comes," she said knowingly and he never had a chance to ask what she meant before she had closed the door.


	8. The First Word

**Chapter 8 - The First Word**

The trial were difficult for Severus who had been in Azkaban for several weeks waiting for the date. Fortunately between the court sessions he was kept in the Ministry holding cells. Albus was keeping his promise and it looked like he would be free soon to continue teaching. Albus had informed him that Madame Black was working as his replacement while he was away. He had his suspicions about her competency, but he knew he was in no position to criticise.

Much of his freedom depended on his knowledge of the Dark Lord's supporters and they succeeded in apprehending many. Getting rich families, like the Malfoys, to actually be sentenced was another matter altogether. He was glad that the most sycophantic ones, such as Bellatrix Lestrange, were taken to Azkaban. Albus complimented Severus on his skills as a spy. He never did see Madame Black during his time in the Ministry.

It took several months, but he returned to Hogwarts some weeks before the end of term just in time to write and supervise the exams. And it was making him nervous, for some reason, to meet with her again.

She had lived in a guest room off of his quarters that the castle had opened for her and her son. She had barely touched anything of his things, he noted, pleased. He noticed some books were less dusty in the shelves, which meant she must have read some of them, but he had known Hermione for some years to know that she valued books and was careful with them.

He showered and ordered food from the kitchens and was enjoying his first good meal for months when the woman in his thoughts, who surprisingly and increasingly was not Lily, entered carrying Cepheus.

"Oh! Good eve, Severus. Albus told me you were returning today. Will we go through happenings during your absence today or tomorrow? I will leave in the morning or as soon as we have done the debriefing tomorrow. I really need to get back to the cottage. Slytherins in this time are so much more delightful than in my time," she rambled and Severus had to clear his throat to interrupt her.

"Why don't you join me?" he offered.

"That would be wonderful. Cepheus was fussy during dinner, and I had no time for myself," she said and went into the guest room to put her son who was out cold to bed.

"I missed you and Walburga. She was always such a great help. When I wanted to concentrate on my studies or research, or just have some alone time... I'm rambling again, but I did hire a Mr. Lupin to take care of him during the day."

"A Mr. Lupin? he inquired feeling suddenly insanely jealous. "You wouldn't mean a Mr. Remus Lupin?"

"Why, yes. I met him on that day..." she silenced herself. "H-how was your time away?"

Severus snorted indelicately at her wording.

"As could be expected. I am most glad to be back," he answered.

"That's good, then. Cepheus missed you tremendously. Do you know he said his first word the day you were take away."

"And what was his first word?" Severus asked slightly curious. She had to have reason to look at him with such emotion. She was a Slytherin. He knew that very well. It would take a lot to pretend to be someone else, and she seemed to have some secret agenda. Her motivations were always about her family, never the war. She persisted on staying hidden and unknown, on the sidelines of the time, a nobody. Very un-Gryffindorish of her.

The silence stretched between them with her eyes studying him carefully. He was tempted to speak again and was about to open his mouth to do so when she did utter one word.

"Dada. He said dada. At first I thought he was wondering about Regulus, but that was absurd, because he- he died so many months before the birth and then I realised he meant you. I imagine because we speak about his father with you, never with Walburga, no, never her."

Severus was speechless. It too a lot to render him without words. He was called witty and sardonic, and never failed to answer with a clever comeback or at all. But being referred to as father, by his best friend's partly-orphaned son was stunning and something he had never imagined happening.

"That... Is... Surprising," he finally managed with much difficulty to break the awkwardness of the situation. Hermione just nodded and they continued in silence. When they finished they moved to the settee and Hermione showed him the essays and other notations she had done throughout her classes and told him what she suggested he do for the exams. And he found her to be competent.

"Thank you," he said when she finished. She nodded timidly and looked at him. They were too close. They leaned into each other...

"Good night, Severus."

And just so suddenly, she was gone.

Hermione closed the door behind her and leaned against it feeling suddenly exhausted. Now she could finally go back to the cottage and pretend that she had not missed Severus Snape more than she had thought possible.

He was not so scarred by life as to be totally bitter. He had a hard shell, but starting out as a Sytherin and the wife of his best friend made it easier for them to relate to each other. That and the addition of losing one's love. They were both sufferers of heartbreak.

She felt him to be a kindred spirit. Hermione knew that if she had grown in a similar environment as Severus, she would have ended up much the same as he was. She also recognised a well-built shell when she saw one. She had one herself, one that rarely slipped when she was in the company of others. Talking about Regulus and Walburga and even Orion made her remember more keenly her best friends Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter.

Hermione wondered if they missed her or if they even knew she was gone. They probably had noticed her disappearance by know and were looking for her. What would happen in the future after she had disappeared?

She remembered how almost in another lifetime she had gone to the Shrieking Shack to look for Professor Snape whom she suspected to still be alive. He was a talented Potions Master, spy and Slytherin, he would not be around a snake and the threat of death above his death unprepared. Unless he had a death wish and after seeing his memories, Hermione thought that maybe he had had a death wish.

But when she had come to the Shack where they had left the body, she had found dried blood and a note that had taken her twenty years in the past. She had thought twenty hours, but her time turner was special.

Then it dawned on her that it was quite obvious, wasn't it? She must have taken Severus to safety, this version of her, who was growing old with the generation of her parents. And probably it had been a portkey to Moor Cottage.

She staggered with the implications. In the future where they still friends or were they more? She hoped dearly. But she didn't remember a Black in her age group, so Cepheus must be homeschooled. Who was she or was she just an obscure person who nobody payed attention living a secluded life. Hermione didn't want her child to grow lonely.

"Kreacher," she called softly and the house elf appeared in front of her apprehensively.

"Miss Mia call Kreacher," he stated. "Miss Mia makes Mistress angry and lies to her."

"I am sorry, Kreacher. Do you hate me now that you know I'm a Mudblood?"

"No, Miss Mia always kind to Kreacher. Kreacher likes young Master Ceph."

"Young Master Ceph misses you too, Kreacher. I'm sorry I had to lie to Walburga. I never wanted to, but you knew that there was something off with me, didn't you?"

"I knews it, but never says a thing. Master Reg loves Miss Mia very much. Lovsing is important."

"You are a very good house elf. I know what loosing Regulus meant to you. I know you were there and I know what happened. But I couldn't stop him, because then there would be no Cepheus and I would never had met Regulus."

Tears were flowing down Hermione's cheeks at this point and Kreacher patted her hand gently.

"I knows, Miss Mia. Master Reg never blames Miss Mia. He says he loves you and tells Kreacher to honour him by following his last order until the day I dies. I is to take care of yous and Master Ceph," Kreacher explained gently.

"Thank you, Kreacher, that means a lot to me. Please also tell me how Walburga is doing. I miss her too very much," she said and sighed. "I must give you an order for the future. When you meet my younger self when Grimmauld Place will be used as the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, you must pretend to hate me. I know you probably will hate the others and also my younger self, for we will clean and probably try to throw away many things. You must try to save them for they will belong to Cepheus one day. I also apologise in advance, but Master Sirius is an innocent and he will come back. He will think he inherits the family fortune and the house and you, but you must pretend that it is so and he will also think he has the right to give in his will to a Harry James Potter and again you must pretend it is so. We will give you Regulus' locket back, then you know you can act again as yourself."

"I will takes care of you, Miss Mia, and Master Ceph and remember whats you says."

"Thank you, Kreacher, now go back and take care of Walburga. She will need you now more than I will."

"She wills dies soon," the house elf whispered sadly and Hermione hugged him.

"I know, a few more years and she will be gone," she answered and cried. Then Kreacher popped away again.


	9. Prelude

**Chapter 9 - Prelude**

_The uncertain glory of an April day,_

_Which now shows all beauty of the Sun,_

_And by and by a cloud takes all away_

The Two Gentlemen of Verona (Act I, Scene III), Shakeapeare

_Love is begun by time,_

_And time qualifies the spark and fire of it_

Hamlet (Act IV, Scene VII), Shakespeare

"Dada?" Cepheus asked her as she was washing him before she would put him to bed. He had been doing that a lot lately, since Severus' last visit a few days ago. Hermione hadn't had the heart to correct him and Severus didn't seem to mind, even though he was still in shock. It was soon Cepheus' second birthday and Hermione had attempted to make up with Walburga after their row. Her son missed his grandmother greatly.

After she had put Cepheus to bed, an owl tapped on her window. It was an unfamiliar, yet regal owl. She offered him some treats and opened the letter.

_Mademoiselle Chastain,_

_I request the presence of Cepheus Orion Black in 12th Grimmauld Place on the first of April 1982 to celebrate his second birthday with his grandmother._

_Walburga Black_

_Regent of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_

As Hermione read she exhaled and felt slightly lighter. Cepheus had not been disowned. Well, they would have lived comfortably regardless. Orion had taken care of that, but it was important in her mind that Cepheus would get his rightful title as Lord Black after Sirius.

On the day of his birthday Hermione dressed her son in his best. He liked any pureblood scion. The thought made her smile wryly at her thoughts. She had always reviled Draco Malfoy and his position, now she was a mother to one like him.

Walburga had made it clear that she did not want Hermione present. Cepheus would be taken there and returned by Kreacher. She shivered in fear. Se hoped Mrs. Black cared for her grandson enough to not harm him, even if he was a half blood. Kreacher came and went. She tried occupying her time. The loneliness was creeping up on her when there was a knock on the door.

"Severus!" she exclaimed in pleased surprise ushering the Potions Master in.

"Good day to you, Hermione," he greeted. "Where is Cepheus here?"

Hermione's smile became troubled. She didn't answer his question immediately, but busied herself making tea for them both.

"At Grimmauld Place with Walburga," she finally said when she sat down. Severus tensed and looked at her bewildered.

"You would trust her?"

"Kreacher is loyal to Ceph and me. He will take care of him," she answered stiffly. "She would not request his presence to hurt him. I think she is lonely. Ceph is all she has left of Regulus, and Orion. He looks more and more like his father every day. Ceph won't know him many more years."

"What do you mean?"

"She will be gone in 1985 when my little boy will be five."

They talked of other things until it was late afternoon and Kreacher returned with a delighted Ceph who had with many gifts.

"Mama!" he cried happily and crawled to where Hermione was sitting. She lifted into her lap.

"Did you have fun, darling?" she asked gently. Ceph nodded and then lifted his head noticing his godfather.

"Dada!" he cried and thrust his arms out to indicate that he wanted into Severus' lap. He was immediately obliged.

"I heard you went to your grandmother's," Severus said and the little boy nodded once more.

"Nana, me, Cissa, Dra... Kreech," the toddler said authoritatively, very proud of himself.

"What to be dones about Master's gifts?" Kreacher asked.

"Take them to the nursery. Thank you, Kreacher," Hermione said and turned to her yawning son.

"I have a present for you," Severus whispered to Cepheus and took a parcel out of his cloak giving it to the tired child. The toddler was excited about his new gift ripping it open carefully. It was a magical menagerie with small magical animals. Cepheus followed the animals raptly for many minutes before he fell asleep. Severus kissed the top of the little one's head and then allowed Hermione to take him to bed.

"He has grown," Severus said when she returned. Hermione nodded.

"I think Regulus would be proud of him," he continued carefully.

"I know," Hermione said with tears in her eyes. Severus came to sit next to her on the settee and gathered the young widow into his arms. She began sobbing and they stayed like that for a long time until her tears subsided. After a while of enjoying the warmth of an embrace she pulled back a little.

"Will you stay?" she asked timidly. Severus felt his heartbeat quicken and kissed her forehead gently.

"If it is your wish," he answered.

That night they slept together revelling in the presence of someone else. In the morning Severus was gone.

This came a common occurrence for many years. Severus was never at the cottage when Remus was, as memories were still painful from their school years. It was remarkable how Cepheus called Remus Uncle Remy and Severus was first dada and when he got a bit older, dad.

It wasn't until 1984 that everything changed.


	10. The End of Grieving

Severus had been teaching for three years and the godfather to one Cepheus Orion Black for four of them. Well, more of a visiting father he supposed as the little boy insisted on calling him father. He was preparing to spend another free weekend at the cottage of Hermione Granger when headmaster Albus Dumbledore stepped into his sitting room through the Floo.

"Ah, Severus! Just the man I was looking for," the meddling old man said.

"I would be surprised to find anyone else in my quarters, Albus," Severus answered suppressing the urge to sigh. "What is it that you want?"

"Yes, could you deliver this letter to Mademoiselle Chastain as you are going that way?" the headmaster said handing over a piece of yellow parchment folded and marked with an official seal.

"I'm no messenger boy, Albus, but yes, I suppose I can as I'm on my way to the cottage," Severus said taking the letter.

"Thank you, my boy," Dumbledore stated with a smile disappearing into the green flames.

Severus appeared to the front of the cottage just beyond the wall. He hadn't even taken a step forward when he his arms where already full of a four year old smiling boy with black hair and silver eyes.

"Daddy!" the little boy yelled in a gush of joy. Severus smiled at the little boy and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you," he whispered. He then got up lifting the child in his arms to meet the boy's beautiful mother who was radiant at the age of 25 her earthy eyes sparkling when seeing her son's happiness. The sight of her never failed to take his breath away. He enveloped her with his other arm kissing her on the cheek.

"Welcome home, Severus," she said with a warm smile. And Moor Cottage had indeed become a home to him. He spent his holidays and free time at the cottage sleeping more often than not in the same bed as his hostess.

They never spoke of it. Of whatever was between them. Hermione would sometimes have a melancholy smile on her face in the midst of happiness. He knew what she was thinking of then. The crying had lessened over the years, but some nights she still needed him to hold her closer. And very rarely, he would see her glancing at him and lighting up for a moment as she had done when in love with Regulus, but then realising who he really was. He didn't know where he found the eternal patience to be compared constantly to a dead man.

They had always been careful about showing affection in front of Cepheus. Severus was uncertain if it were allowed and Hermione never mentioned it. That Halloween Severus felt more irritable than he usually did. It was painful time of year to both of them, but somehow it seemed as if she never got over it.

They had put Cepheus bed and went downstairs to enjoy time in front of the fire when Severus decided to break the silence.

"Hermione, what are we?"

He could hear her sharp inhale as she sat up from their embrace. Her face was unreadable.

"Severus…" she began, but he interrupted her.

"No, this has been left unsaid too long. I know you loved Regulus with all your being, that he made you whole, but he is here no longer and I am. We act as if we were…" he hesitated before continuing fiercely. "Like we were married and I have… I have come to wish that it would be so, because I- I love you Hermione."

There. He had said it. He had never felt so nervous before. Not even in the Dark Lord's presence. Hermione said nothing. She just looked at him with the same unreadable expression. The silence stretched unnervingly long and he got up to leave and never come back when he heard the whisper.

"I love you too."

He turned abruptly only to find her looking at him with pleading eyes. A strangled gas escaped Severus' and he drew her in his arms kissing her fiercely.

"My beloved", he whispered into her hair. "Will you marry when next the sun is bright and the flowers fill these moors?"

"Yes."

It was everything he had hoped for.

Cepheus took the news of them marrying with great maturity.

"About time", was all he said, as if it had been the simplest and most obvious thing to do all this time. They laughed at him and hugged him with light hearts.

Remus took the news with a knowing smile as it had been obvious to him as well.

Wallburga did not answer her letter about getting remarried. Hermione feared it had angered her even more. Fortunately she did request Cepheus to visit her at least one a month if not more often. Her son always came back happy from these meetings speaking of the fun things he had done with his grandmother. They shared a close bond.

They got married on their beloved moors in the beginning of August 1985. The only one's present were Dumbledore to officiate, Cepheus and Remus as a witness. Their marriage was filed with the Ministry under the best of secrecy spells to not reveal the names written on the parchment.

Cepheus got a whole ten days with his grandmother when Hermione and Severus where on honeymoon. They came back with news that he would be a big brother. He was most exited.

In the autumn Walburga finally succumbed to her heartbreak and died at the age of 60. Kreacher made sure that they were able to bury her body next to her beloved Orion. Cepheus was devastated for he had loved her very much.

The twins Magia Gemella and Magus Gemini Snape were born on the 21st of May 1986 and they were happy in their little cottage. Severus had to be away during the weeks at school, but with the help of Kreacher, Hermione was able to handle her three children her who were the light of her life.


End file.
